The present invention relates to a device and a method for programming an industrial robot. In particular, a three-dimensional movement path with respect to a three-dimensional object to be machined is generated and stored using this program.
Robot programs may be created offline and online.
It is known that in offline programming so-called simulation software is used as follows: the geometry and kinematics of the robot, the workplace of the robot and the object, e.g., a vehicle body, are stored in a computer as a mathematical model and/or as CAD data, and from this data a two-dimensional image on a display screen is obtained by using a graphics program. The existence of an actual object or even a robot is not necessary for this process. The CAD data and/or the mathematical model contains all the kinematic functionalities, including a prototype of an actual vehicle body and a robot in a robot system, for example. Using this simulation software, all movement paths of the robot may also be displayed on the display screen. The movement paths may be stored and then practiced on a real object using a real robot.
The operation of the simulation software requires a high level of education and ongoing training to achieve efficient use. One example of such simulation software is available commercially under the brand name “eM-Workplace” from the company Tecnomatix GmbH. However, there is the advantage that a concrete object need not be produced.
In online programming, also referred to as real programming, there is a real object, e.g., a vehicle body and a real robot. A control panel is provided for path control. Programming may be performed only when there is an actual design model of the components. The robot can be positioned at various points in space by using a handheld programming device. These points are assigned properties with respect to their approach (linear, circular, etc.) and a definition with regard to their orientation in space.
The points saved as a whole here again yield a robot program. This represents each operation of the robot and may be reproduced as often as desired. Operation of a handheld programming device can be mastered quickly by an experienced robot programmer and can even be learned quickly by an unskilled operator. This advantage must be seen against the disadvantage of having to produce a concrete object, which is expensive in terms of both time and money.
The object of the present invention is to create a method and a device with which the programming process may be carried out quickly and easily.
This object is achieved for the process using a method and a device for programming an industrial robot using a simulation program.
With the present invention, the efficiency of operation of a handheld programming device is combined with the functionality of the robot simulation software. The high functionality of the robot simulation and its lack of dependence on real hardware are associated with efficient and easily learned operation of real robots.
Through three-dimensional visualization of the robot and the object, a spatial impression is given even in the case of complex geometries, and programming of the robot control is facilitated. The advantages of robot simulation, including ease of handling and learnability, are thus made accessible to the user of conventional programming systems.
The core of the present invention is a link between real programming of robots and programming using robot simulations. This coupling takes over the traditional functionalities of a real handheld programming device and supplements them with additional functionalities of simulation.
An advantageous refinement of the present invention consists of wirelessly connecting the handheld programming device to the robot control unit in which the robot simulation program is contained and activated. By three-dimensional display of the (virtual) robot and (virtual) object, it is possible to program the movement paths and working steps of the robot rapidly and reliably by using the information for programming real robots without any particular training.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.